A jamais
by Sarabee69
Summary: OS. Parce qu'on ne se rend compte de ce que l'on a que lorsqu'on le perd. Lorsqu'on le perd à jamais.


**Coucou !**

 **Pour changer, j'avais un peu du mal à écrire ma longue fic, ducoup je me suis dit : pause ! Donc j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête. Il va falloir que j'arrête de maltraiter Gray le pauvre !**

 **Enfin bon, voila un petit rien, toujours avec les personnages de Mashima, bonne lecture =D !  
**

* * *

Le souffle du vent faisait doucement osciller les branches des arbres, faisant tomber les feuilles accrochées fébrilement en cette saison automnal. Levant les yeux, Gray suivit des yeux l'une d'entre elles dans sa lente descente vers le chemin parsemé de vert, de brun, et de rouge, toutes ces couleurs qui faisaient toute la beauté de cette troisième saison. Et pourtant, continuant à marcher dans l'allée, il été totalement insensible aux charmes du paysage tout autour de lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses pieds n'avaient de toute façon pas besoin d'indication, ils connaissaient le chemin par cœur pour l'avoir parcouru des centaines de fois.

Comme à leur habitude, Natsu et Lucy avaient voulu l'accompagner, et comme d'habitude, il leur avait demandé de lui laisser la matinée pour lui, et de venir avec tout le monde dans l'après-midi. Au fil des années c'était comme un rituel qui s'était instauré entre eux, et qui n'avait jamais changé. Comme lui. Parce que si eux avait réussi à avancer dans leur vie, à se mettre en couple, à former une famille, à vieillir ensemble, lui restait figée dans la glace.

Ironique quand on y pense.

S'écartant du chemin pour s'avancer un peu plus dans la forêt, il enleva son t-shirt sans vraiment y prêter attention, et continua de marcher, lorsqu'il aperçut deux ombres devant lui, à mi-chemin entre lui et sa destination.

Le premier des deux enfants était un jeune garçon de 12 ans, aux cheveux blonds comme les épis de blé, des yeux rouge draconien, et il aurait été étonnant de le voir sans son amie de toujours, aux longs cheveux bleu électrique qui tombait en cascade dans son dos jusqu'à ses chevilles. Les deux enfants étaient nés à deux petites années d'écart, aussi étaient ils toujours fourrés ensemble. Et comme leurs parents aux mêmes âges, un aire de défis espiègle trônait quasiment en permanence sur leurs visages fins.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Le fixant intensément, leurs yeux ne reflétaient que l'inquiétude et la tristesse pour l'homme qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Homme qui, soi-disant passant, leur avait demandé de ne pas venir ici ce matin. Chose que leur parent avait dû leur demander également.

Plus tôt dans l'année, alors qu'ils les avaient emmenés en mission pour la sixième fois s'il comptait bien, ils avaient profité d'une nuit à la belle étoile au coin du feu pour le questionner. Pour comprendre pourquoi chaque année, une tristesse sans fond semblait l'envahir quand l'automne battait son plein. Pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé il y avait maintenant presque 18 ans. Pour comprendre pourquoi personne ne voulait jamais leur en parler.

Alors il leur avaient raconté. Pour qu'ils puissent comprendre. Pour qu'il ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que lui. Pour que eux, au moins, ils puissent avancer correctement dans la vie. Parce que c'était grâce à eux si, malgré tout ça, il avait réussi à remonter la pente, et à continuer à vivre. Parce que maintenant, et depuis plus de 12 ans, c'était sa seule raison de vivre.

Après 6 ans à tomber lentement mais surement dans la folie, et alors qu'il était au bord du gouffre, prêt à rompre la promesse qu'il _Lui_ avait faite, il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison d'exister, et elle répondait au nom d'Arzel, son premier filleul. Maelina avait fini de le tirer vers le haut deux ans plus tard, comme il prenait son rôle de parrain très à cœur.

Portant chacune de ses mains sur le dessus de leur tête, il ne leur dit rien pour avoir désobéit, finalement bien content de ne pas être seul, et les entraina plus bas. Après quelques pas, Mael lui pris la main et la serra fortement pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui, pour le soutenir, du haut de son mètre vingt quatre, et de ses dix ans à peine révolue.

Arrivée devant la tombe, il se laissa choir sur le sol mousseux et enleva les quelques plantes qui avaient un peu trop envahit la pierre, et menacaient de cacher les inscriptions dessus.

 **\- Elle s'appelait Juvia c'est ça ? Demanda Arzel en chuchotant, comme pour respecter le silence ambiant qui régnait, les bruits étant rapidement atténués dans cette forêt dense qui les entourait.**

 **\- Oui, répondit-il à son tour.**

 **\- Maman m'a dit que c'était l'une des plus jolies filles qu'elle avait vu, et que j'avais les mêmes cheveux qu'elle, ajouta la jeune fille sur le même ton, mais avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. J'ai vu un dessin de Readers, et je dois dire que je suis d'accord.**

 **\- Eh, parrain, tu pourrais nous parler d'elle ?**

 **\- Zel !**

 **\- Quoi !? T'en meurt d'envie toi aussi !**

 **\- C'est bon Mael, la rassura-t-il. C'était effectivement une belle femme, je ne peux pas le nier, rigola-t-il. Mais c'était également la personne la plus étrange que j'ai rencontré.**

Tout en continuant à parler, un sourire triste et mélancolique s'installa sur son visage, tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle lui revenant progressivement en mémoire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Gray se tut, et profita du silence pour se recueillir, essayant aujourd'hui, comme depuis dix-huit ans, de se pardonner.

De se convaincre qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il gâche la vie qu'elle lui avait offerte en sacrifiant la sienne en s'en voulant de cette façon.

Tournant son attention sur ses deux filleuls qui chuchotait plus loin, avec un air délicieusement complice, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose, et de s'occuper de la prochaine génération. Il se leva alors doucement, posa sa main sur la pierre froide, et chuchota doucement.

 **\- Eh Juvia, je crois que j'ai compris. Posant son front à côté de ses doigts, il continua : ça m'a pris du temps, mais je te le promets : Je vais vivre. Et je vais leur apprendre à vivre. Pour toi.**

Pour qu'ils n'apprennent pas la leçon la plus importante que la vie avait à vous apprendre comme lui l'avait fait : En souffrant.

 _« Ce n'est que lorsqu'on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte à quel point elle était importante pour nous »_

Suivant ce vieil adage, ce n'est que quand il l'avait perdu qu'il avait compris.

Combien elle avait toujours été là pour lui.

Combien elle avait été important dans sa vie.

Combien il l'aimait

Combien il ne le lui avait pas assez montré.

Combien elle allait lui manquait.

A jamais.


End file.
